dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Fusion the Pawn/For Those Starting Out on dxdfanon.wikia
So, I have noticed a lot of newcomers to the wiki ask one question; "How do I make a page, because I have a character etc.".. Some people may not realise but it is actually easy and simple when it comes to making a page. There is a black box which should sit underneath the avatar of your user and the notifications / bell titled 'Contribute' with an icon of a page next to it. Click on that and there is five options; 'Edit this Page', 'Add a Video', 'Add a Photo', 'Add a Page' and 'Wiki Activity'. Out of these five, Add a Page is the one you choose if you want to add something to the wiki, such as a character or a chapter of your fanfic, or just the main article for the fanfic. Normally when you click the 'Add a Page' option, something will pop up on your screen called 'Create a new article', and it will be like the following; You're creating a new page! What do you want to call it? There will be a text bar where you put the title of your page, for an example, Tyler Belial. And after you put the title of your page, if it's a character, add some info about the character, for an example page, check out Houki Minami's characters, since they put a lot of detail into their characters, but you don't need to add a lot of detail, the important things needed on a character page are; 1. A short description of the character, what you add in the paragraph is the character's name, what fanfic they appear in and what role they have in said fanfic, and what they do (eg. a second-year student at Kuoh Academy) 2. Appearance: With this part, all you have to do is describe how your character looks and what he/she wears. 3. '''Personality: '''The title says it all. Describe your character's personality and maybe their tendencies 4: '''History: '''A brief history on the character, mainly talking about the character's past/their life before the main plot of the fanfic starts 5: '''Powers and Abilities: '''Again, the title says it all. 6: '''Equipment: '''This part is optional depending on your character, if they are a Knight for example, write down their main weapon. 7: '''Quotes: '''Quotes are a good addition to the characters page, since it helps the reader understand what the character is like. 8: '''Trivia: '''The trivia is just some facts about the character, whether it be what their favorite food is, or a hobby of theirs. Now the '''Plot '''and '''Major Battles '''portions of some pages are optional, with the Major Battles part, it helps the reader know what fights your character have been involved or taken part in, an example; *Character A vs. Character B = WON All that you need to do for the Battles is write who your character fought and the outcome of the battle. The plot isn't a neccessity with character pages, but it is a nice touch for the pages too, but I think that all depends on whether you decide to add the plot of the story to the page or not. I believe I've written all I can think of when it comes to starting off on the wiki, and I hope newcomers read this and the rules before starting their DxD Fanon adventures. Category:Blog posts